vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni (Pokemon GO)
Summary Giovanni, or “G” for short, was originally the Giovanni leading the Team Rocket of another universe; a universe that, apparently, had a lot more of Team Rocket’s typical Pokemon than other Pokemon. During his time there, Giovanni discovered a woman living on the street named Sierra and came to save the life of a man named Cliff, and recruited both to be his Team Leaders. Later, he recruited another Team Leader named Arlo after his best friend Candela got the job of being the leader of Team Valor, a job he really wanted, which caused him to run away. Some years later, Giovanni, his 3 Team Leaders, and Team GO Rocket would invade the world of Pokemon GO, with plans to steal every Pokemon and item in the world for their own. Fortunately, this universe has millions of trainers who don’t want that to happen. It is unclear if this is the first universe Team GO Rocket has invaded or not. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 5-B, likely higher Name: Giovanni, "G", "The Boss" Origin: Pokemon GO Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of an evil interdimensional corporation Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Corruption (Can cover Pokemon in a dark aura which turns them into Shadow Pokemon and can use Shadow Pokemon to corrupt PokeStops, stealing the items inside), Clairvoyance (Spied on the world of Pokemon GO from a different dimension for 3 years), Hacking, Dimensional Travel (Team GO Rocket can move between universes) | Aura and Corruption (Shadow Pokemon have a dark aura constantly surrounding them, which can be used to corrupt buildings like PokeStops and steal their items) All, Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Natural Weaponry (claws), Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Damage Boost, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Statistics Reduction Persian, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Earth Manipulation Dugtrio, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation Rhyhorn, Natural Weaponry (Fangs), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Poison and Earth Manipulation Hippowdon, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation Cloyster | Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Natural Weaponry (fangs) Kangaskhan, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Natural Weaponry (Claws), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation Garchomp, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Air, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, and Energy Manipulation, as well as Telekinesis and Magic Steelix, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, True Flight, passive Creation of snow, Resistance to Plant Manipulation Articuno, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (If hit by lightning), True Flight, Resistance to Martial Arts, Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation Zapdos, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing (It enters into volcanoes to heal itself), Resistance to Martial Arts, Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation , and Magic Moltres, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Air, Metal, and Electricity Manipulation Raikou Attack Potency: Street level | At least Planet level, likely higher (Superior to the 3 GO Rocket Leaders, while even just one of any of their Pokemon are easily capable of defeating a Mewtwo or Rayquaza that had not sufficiently been powered up from their normal self. Candela, Spark, and Blanche were implied to be required to fight him together, all of which were capable of beating a Rocket Leader on their own. Is the only person in the game with a straight up Legendary Shadow Pokemon, while even Shadow Pseudo-Legendaries can challenge even the most prepared Players. Far superior to his regular Grunts, which pre-Go Rocket arc Spark and Professor Willow had to team up to defeat just a single one, despite Spark owning a Zapdos and Raikou) Speed: Peak Human | At least Relativistic+, likely far higher (His Pokemon are far superior to a base Rayquaza, who can quickly move across the globe. Possesses Shadow versions of the 3 Legendary Birds, meanwhile Shadow Pokemon are vastly superior to normal Pokemon of the same species to the point where it’s common belief that you could never simply power one up to be as strong) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class K Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Planet Class, likely higher Durability: Street level | At least Planet level, likely higher (His Pokemon can take numerous hits from the likes of Mewtwo, Rayquaza, and Attack Forme Deoxys, even while the Pokemon have been significantly powered up from their normal selves, requiring the Player to use type advantages to pull a win against him. Blanche, Spark, and Candela have been implied to have to fight him at the same time) Stamina: High | Extremely High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Pokeballs with Shadow Pokemon, TMs, Rare Candies, Unova Stones, likely anything found in a PokeStop Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, manages the entire Team GO Rocket organization and outranks all 3 of its Team Leaders, who lead millions of Team GO Rocket grunts themselves. Is capable of tricking the Player, who can easily solve the mysteries behind various ancient Pokemon alongside Professor Willow and is an amazing Pokemon trainer himself. Developed all of Team GO Rocket’s technology, which even Professor Willow admits is highly advanced even without knowing what it is. Engineered the means to convert Pokemon to Shadow Pokemon, temporarily change the entire world’s Pokemon habitats, and globally invade an entire planet all on his own. Routinely finds and acquires new Legendary Pokemon to be used as Shadow Pokemon. Weaknesses: Several of his Pokemon are weak to Ice-type attacks. Is vastly overconfident, which can be exploited by a smart enough opponent. Finding new Legendary Pokemon takes time, and has so far only found 3 Legendary Birds and Raikou. His technology can be reverse-engineered if an opponent gets enough of it, however only extremely smart people have been known to do this, and even then it took time. If opposing Trainers get their hands on a Shadow Pokemon and are able to purify them, they will retain some of their power they had as a Shadow Pokemon, which can then be used against him. Key: Himself | Pokemon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Leaders Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Corruption Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hackers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Claw Users Category:Geniuses Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Engineers